Killer Frost/Prime
Killer Frost Prime is a versatile character, wielding one of the worst debuffs to fight against and tricky basic and special attacks. She is definitely a "cool" card to have in your arsenal, and often a dragged-out slugfest to face. Se is known to be a guaranteed pull in the Ice Breaker Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Killer Frost Prime offers a lot to her team besides her powerful static debuff: she had a strong combo ender which is still decent today, and each of her special attacks has very useful effects without the normally associated damage penalty. She can be geared effectively with any of her attacks in mind. Passive "Best Served Cold" reduces the power generation of each member of the opponent's team by 50%. This seems to be done on an additive basis, meaning that a character equipped with the fully fused The Ibistick (which gives a 30% power generation increase when fully maxed out) but with no other power generation boosts will generate power at 80% the normal rate. This effect stacks with the freezing effects that come on both of Killer Frost/Regime's specials (which also will reduce power generation by 50%), meaning that, without an effect increasing power generation, Prime Killer Frost can allow opponents' power generation to be frozen to absolutely 0%. It is not stated in her passive or in the description of the move, but Killer Frost/Prime's SP1 actually has the same freezing effects as those mentioned in her Regime counterpart's passive (see below in Special Attacks and Interactions). However, it appears in Online Battles, power can still be generated under those effects, albeit very slowly. Her passive will work if she is on your team, regardless if tagged in, out, or KO'ed. Basic Attacks Killer Frost has a decent light basic attack pattern: not only does she have a two-hit combo ender, but each hit also does 4% of her damage as a base as opposed to the normal 3%, making her one of the first celebrated users of Gauntlets of Azrael prior to being overshadowed by newer characters in this regard. Her heavy combo is interesting: it deals 12% of her damage as a base same as the typical heavy combo, but it does so in 4 hits instead of in 3. Special Attacks As mentioned above, her SP1 slows the opponent and further (additively) cuts their power generation by 50%. This effect cannot simply be blocked, and will pass the effect on to the next opponent if the last hit achieves a knockout. Without a further source of power generation, the opponent's power generation is zeroed. Her SP2, meanwhile, is one of the only specials in the game to always be (partially) unblockable without any penalty or reliance on passive. Thus, many often geared her up to use this special if they can. Interactions Good with *'Wonder Woman/600:' Her passive gives Prime Killer Frost 30% more damage and power generation; with some gear, her entire team can be gaining power at about three times as fast as the enemy team - they won't be able to quit fast enough. *'Killer Frost/Regime:' The pair of suffocating team-wide debuffs are simply an immense pain to fight against. Prime Killer Frost's s2 in particular is a large amount of unblockable damage that is just not recoverable against Regime Killer Frost's healing reduction. Indeed, Regime Killer Frost, 600 Wonder Woman and either one of Prime Killer Frost or Cassandra Cain Batgirl are common teams on multiplayer defense and are quite possibly the most frustrating opponents there could be. Good Against: * Killer Croc/Arkham: '''Killer Frost's power dampening will ensure Croc cannot reach his specials to build up armor as much as he would otherwise. Additionally, with already the slowest movement speed in the game, Killer Frost's SP1 will absolutely cripple Killer Croc's ability to move at all. Countered by *Batman/Arkham Origins: Killer Frost's power dampening has no effect against Arkham Origins Batman's passive, allowing him to do a devastating first blow before she could drag it out too long to turn the battle to her favour. *Batgirl/Prime: Similar to Arkham Origins Batman, but one bar to each teammate instead. *Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, '''Black Adam/Regime, etc.: Any card that can deal significant damage without relying on power will have an advantage. *'The Joker/The Killing Joke', Static/Prime, Doomsday/Containment, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan: Their passives grant power that is unaffected by her passive. Abilities Here are Killer Frost's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Killer Frost's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Killer Frost throws two ice daggers during Black Ice and follows up with a dash into her opponent. However, as the daggers have a very slow missile speed (while the dash is fast), if she knocks back her opponent before using Black Ice, it is possible for the daggers to hit after the dash. Occasionally, the daggers may hit so lately it becomes outside of the special's time range, turning its damage type from yellow to white. It appears that stun on s2 from gear cannot be applied if the special has been changed like this. While the daggers momentarily stagger the opponent after the special ends, it is too short to take advantage of. *During the 2.10.1 update for the Catwoman/Ame-Comi's Challenge, since 2 of the requirements were Bane and Killer Frost, the long-awaited Ice Breaker Pack has finally been added into the store as a way for players to obtain these 2 characters, and also mark the first time that she's available in ANY pack. *She can potentially reduce her opponent(s)' power generation to 0% as long as they don't have any extra power generation from gears or teammates; if her opponent does, they will only generate as much power as the extra power generation allows. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Slow Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:DOT damage Category:Freeze